One True Love
by AnimeCookieXo
Summary: Natsume and Mikan are now dating. A room filled with love, jealous best friends and humor. will these love birds survive? read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Natsumes POV (under the Sakura Tree)**

_I am getting sick of fan girls confessing over me. Of course I have the looks that a girl would die for. But-_

_My train of thoughts was interrupted by Sumire walking towards me. _

"Hi Natsume" she said as she sat next to me.

"get up you whore"

She got up without saying anything. "umm , here this is for you" she handed me a pink envelope with a blush on her face.

_DISGUSTING_

_I opened the envelope and according to my guess it was another love letter. WTF? I didn't bother to read it so I crumpled the paper and dropped it on the ground .as I lifted my face I could see tears forming in her eyes. Here we go again._

" how many times have I told that I already have a person In my mind "

" Isn't that Sakura isn't it"

"Maybe, Why do you care?"

Sumire stormed off without saying a single word.

**Mikans POV**

_Where is the Jerk? He told me he would meet at the Ice cream parlor 20 minutes ago. I blushed as I realized that I am his girlfriend now. I confessed to him a week ago._

_FLASHBACK_

I was hanging out with Tusubasa when Natsume grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the supplies room.

"What the heck Natsume"

"Shut up Polka"

"How many times have I told you to call me Mikan ,M-I-K-A-N.

There was a few seconds of silence between us. Natsume was the one to break the silence.

"What were you doing with that Tsubasa guy?"

_Was he jealous? Was that cold hearted jerk jealous? I had a small smile making its way onto my face._

" he just asked a doubt in math's, Chill Natsume, Chill."

"oh"


	2. Chapter 2 COnfession

"Ne neh Natsume"

"…."

" NATSUME!"

"what?!"

"were you jealous Natsume?"

"Hn" who would be jealous of an ugly girl

**Natsume 's POV**

"were you jealous Natsume?"

I fell blood rushing to the heck is she talking about? I, the Natsume Hyuuga Is not jealous of Mikan. Who cares is she hangs out with that shadow freak. I don't even like her! Wait I do li- I don't like her. Yes I don't.

"Hn who would be jealous of a ugly girl" I reply.

Oh shit! Why did I say that?

**Mikan POV**

"Hn ,who would be jealous of a ugly girl"

"Oh uhh, I guess I will leave then"

I was a bit disappointed though. I thought this may be the chance to know if Natsume liked me or not. Maybe is this just one-sided love.

I could fell tears trickling down my cheeks.

**Natumes POV**

This is my chance

**Normal POV**

As mikan was about to leave, Natsume took her hand and pulled her into a hug.

" ..Natsume"

Natsume slowly pulls back and looks into her deep hazel eyes

**Mikan POV**

God a women can get lost in those mesmerizing crimson eyes.

"I love you " he wishpers

" wait what? Natsume what did you just say?!"

" I will only say it once polka"

Then he leaned forward and kissed me.

I cant think staright. He kissed me! No wait . he IS kissing me. I can fell butterflies in my stomach.

Natsume pulls back and wispers those same words I am dying to hear all these years.

" I love you"

**Natsume POV**

Shit! Why isn't she saying anything?. I told her those 3 words two goddamn times and she is staring at me. Just staring.

**Mikan POV**

This must be a dream. Yes a dream.

**Normal POV**

Natsume fake coughs and says " I am waiting"

" yes of course"

Mikan pulls him into a tight embrace and whispers in his ear " I love you too you egoistic bastard"

**Mikan PoV**

I swear I just saw natsume smile. A smile. I mean not a smirk or a grin. but a smile.

**Normal POV**

As they were leaving, Mikan turned to Natsume and said

" you look cute when you are jealous Natsume"

"Oye, don't call men cute…bears"

"…"

"NATSUMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEE"

"you are the one who flashed it to me"

"I did not"

"you did"

"I did not"

"you did"

**Somewhere in the academy..**

"fu fu fu, this is going to make me a millionaire."

"you don't have to be so mean Imai, let them have their privacy!"

"do you want me to sell the pictures of you cuddling with your teddy bear bunnyboy"

"how many more copies do you have left of those!"

"hmm about 23456 more"

"IMAIIIIIIIIIIIIIII"

BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA


End file.
